Sweltering
by Potiphar
Summary: As the heat begins to rise in the Hub, how do the team cope? Between S1 & S2


Sweltering Sweltering

"IANTO"

The heating had just gone up in the hub and they seemed to be melting. Ianto sighed. Would Jack ever stop calling him?

"IANTO" Jack's voice would go soon, but he would go down first.

"Yes" Ianto tried to sound exasperated,

"We're melting! Can't you turn the heating down Yan?"

"No, it's as low as it can be, it's hot outside and because there is no air-conditioning in the Hub it is hotter here and you wanted the Central heating to only go down to 20 because it's Cardiff, I guess no-one warned you, did they." He laughed softly, Jack seemed to have spaced out "Jack, Jack are you in there?" Jack blinked and shook his head.

"Too hot arghhhhhh!! Aren't you boiling in that?"

"No sir."

Owen Gwen and Tosh walked in, they had been trying to cool down in the archives but had only succeeded in blistering their feet, and they were all down to their underwear. Tosh seemed to have donned one of Jack's t-shirts. It took Jack a few minutes to work out that it was his,

"Hey that's my t-shirt" he exclaimed loudly

"I offered her one of mine, but she refused" Owen said sounding rather mift.

"No, no It's OK just ask next time!" He hurried on to say.

"Ok Jack, its just that I felt self-conscious" Tosh said apologetically.

Owen caught sight of Ianto in his suit and stopped for a minute before exclaiming loudly

"F me Ianto, please at least take your tie off, you make me feel hotter than I am!!" Owen exclaimed loudly.

"No thanks Owen, your _partner _wouldn't be too happy, neither would mine for that matter"

"Oh Owen, you know you need to work on your abs a bit harder"

"Shut it you."

Gwen seemed to be looking over Owen's body and Owen seemed to be admiring Gwen's. Jack looked at Owen as he saw his eyes go down and gawp at her breasts. He sighed and wondered when they would realise that they fancied each other.

"Owen you all right? You just seem to be in a daydream! Hellooo, … anyone in there?" Gwen sighed as Owen blinked and nodded,

"Yeah, I'm alright, don't fuss newbie I'm tired that's all"

"You been drinking again little baby?"

"Shut up and no I haven't been drinking!" Owen retorted angrily

Owen stalked over to his desk and promptly took out a bottle of alcohol. Gwen snorted. Well he had to make things worse. Gwen wandered over to him and patted him lovingly on the head and called over to Ianto,

"Could you make us some coffee please? Oh and take off or loosen your tie, pretty please little Owen has got a temperature." Jack couldn't help it, he burst out laughing earning himself a deadly glare from Owen and he decided to go hide in his hole. Ianto went of to make coffee as Owen complained that it was to hot for coffee.

"Why the hell did you ask tea boy for coffee? It's way too hot!!"

"You'll see Oven, you'll see" Gwen replied knowingly.

"Would you stop calling me Oven!" Owen exclaimed

"Why? You call me Newbie, Freckle etc. why wont you let me call you Oven?" Gwen looked upset. Tosh couldn't help it she had to turn away and try to disguise her laughter by coughing.

Ianto was stood in the archives in his suit and tie when a hand crept round his neck and started to undo his tie, he turned round and saw Gwen's face just inches from his own. He stepped back and tightened his tie. He saw a head poke around shelf no. 76, he sighed and muttered to himself,

"Children, when will they learn to behave themselves" and got a shock when it echoed.

"Damn, why do I always forget things like that?" He questioned himself. He stormed off to feed Myfanwy. Trying to decide what delicacy to try today, he didn't notice he was being followed until his jacket was pulled off, as was his tie.

"Jack, will you stop trying to undress me? Am I entitled to a little privacy? Yes? Good then BACK OFF" He yelled the last part noticing Jack recoil slightly because he never shouted. "Sorry Jack, its just that I hate being without my tie and jacket. You know that."

Jack sighed, why wasn't Ianto at least a little bit hot? Well he was but not baking to death in his suit. If only there was a way to get the man rid of at least some of his clothes. Jack wandered over to his office and started drawing up a plan of how to get rid of Ianto's Jacket and tie. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Ianto come over to him, tentatively, with a cup of his Industrial strength coffee.

"Jack?"

Jack started and looked at Ianto,

"Ianto, Coffee! Ianto you're a godsend! What would we do without you?"

"You'd probably starve to death and be eaten alive by the pterodactyl. After all she doesn't like you! Oh, and who would feed Janet?"

Jack laughed and looked at Ianto_. 'Why did he have to be so sexy? What would he look like without the suit?'_

Ianto looked at Jack curiously. He seemed to be staring at him. "Oh well I'll just go and get some doughnuts."

Jack watched Ianto leave wondering how many more different ways he could imagine ripping off Ianto's suit before fing him so heard that they forgot where they were.

"Ianto!" Ianto's head appeared around the door.

"Yes Sir"

"Have you still got that stopwatch?"

"Of course Sir. Why?"

"Oh no reason I just wondered"

_Right. _Jack knows that he has still got the stopwatch so why was he asking? Hang on there are only two reasons that jump to mind!

Ianto was saved from thinking about them when Owen called over,

"Tea-boy, fetch some doughnuts."

"Owen, where are your manners? Oh yeah, in the doghouse. Anyway, what do you say to Ianto? It begins with a P. P for Persevere P for Percy. All those other words that begin with P."

"Pls? Is that it O grammatical queen, O speech princess?"

Gwen walked away and banged her head on her desk before groaning and rubbing her head.

Ianto smiled and walked over to the lift, he stepped in and waited patiently for it to reach the reception floor. As soon as he reached the reception area he re-opened the shop, went behind the curtain and made himself a mug of coffee.

The tourist shop door opened and Ianto stepped out from behind the curtain,

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Um… I would like to know about the nicest restaurants."

"Okay, there is this leaflet here. And I have a few more leaflets out the back, I will just go and get them." Ianto walked through the curtain and picked up a few leaflets, walked out of the curtain and gave them to the person.

"Thank you." They said as they walked out the door. Ianto simply smiled. Suddenly a phrase that his grandmother had taught him came to mind, 'Smile a while and when you smile, another smile until there's miles and miles of smiles and life's worthwhile because you smiled.' He thought about the last time that he had seen her before she had died. It had been a day like this as well. What had they done to cool off? Oh yes.

"Right, Gwen, get the basketball, Owen set the hoops up. I will sort out teams" Ianto's voice was loud inside the hub.

"Oi, who are you to give me orders?" Said an almost completely indecent Owen.

"This is how we will cool down. Trust me on this one Owen or you will never get another coffee from me for, lets say, a year." At this, Owen set off at a run.

He arrived back about 5 minutes later panting slightly from the heat and having searched quickly and ruthlessly to find the ball and set up the hoops.


End file.
